The present invention relates to an image processing device and a program, to compensate blur of moving image to be output to an external display device.
Conventionally, as an imaging device such as a digital camera or the like, one that compensates blur that is generated by imaging moving image, by image processing (what is called blur correction), and then records it as moving image file, has been known (refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3213346).
In addition, an imaging device having a configuration which enables to output image information to be replayed to an external display such as a television or the like, through an external output terminal, for example, a reproducing apparatus such as a DVD player, is also known.
Recently, video recording/reproducing apparatuses such as DVD recorders or the like, which have a recording function for digitally recording broadcast television programs in addition to a reproducing function, become widely used. Although these video recording/reproducing apparatuses record the broadcast program as image information, each apparatus does not have blur correction function because it does not image and record the programs with the apparatus held by hand.
However, the image information reproduced by such a video recording/reproducing apparatus sometimes includes blurring of images due to hand movement. Therefore, there has been a problem that when the image information is reproduced and displayed on an external display apparatus, the image which is not compensated for blur or is recorded under an incomplete state, cannot be enjoyed with a blur correction.